


Like a Secret or a Sin

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Like a Secret or a Sin *Nominated for Best Drabble or One-Shot #IsItHotInHere16*WINNER for Best Drabble of One-Shot #IsItHotInHere16*Every year Hermione Granger attends the Battle of Hogwarts Annual Gala and every year she finds herself at the bar where every year a man is waiting for her. Prompt: Let me taste you again, like a secret or a sin





	

**Battle of Hogwarts Annual Gala**

**Ministry Atrium**

**2nd May 2001**

Slipping away from the crowd, she headed to the bar. Harry and Ginny had long gone, returning home to relieve James' babysitter.

"Double gin and tonic" she told the barman, tapping the bar with her fingers impatiently.

"Didn't peg you for a G&T girl" a familiar drawl interrupted her thoughts. She turned to glare and the man standing next to her, sipping Firewhiskey.

"Why would you peg me anyway, Malfoy" she muttered, turning back to take her drink.

Draco chuckled "I guess I wouldn't really" he smiled, turning back towards the crowd. "Always hated these things" he muttered, taking another sip, glancing at Hermione.

"Me too" she sighed.

.

* * *

**Battle of Hogwarts Annual Gala**

**Ministry Atrium**

**2nd May 2002**

"Gin and Tonic" she called to the bar man, slipping onto the stool.

"Singles this year, is it? I guess this year you feel a bit better" he said, leaning with his back on the bar.

"Ron is in France with Pansy" she muttered, taking the glass from the bar man.

"Ah I see" replied Draco, not really seeing at all. He only had rumours to go on after all.

"These things still really depress me though" she sighed.

.

* * *

**Battle of Hogwarts Annual Gala**

**Ministry Atrium**

**2nd May 2003**

He was already at the bar when she brushed past the final couple as she made her way across the atrium. Silently she accepted the Gin and Tonic with a nod of thanks.

"I like the dress, Granger" he told her, as she looked at him, trying to assess whether his comment was genuine or not.

"Ginny helped pick it out" she told him, blushing.

.

* * *

**Battle of Hogwarts Annual Gala**

**Ministry Atrium**

**2nd May 2004**

She declined the Gin and Tonic, her delicate hand held up, just grazing his knuckles. He looked at her in confusion.

"Double Firewhiskey" she called to the barman, not meeting Draco's confused gaze. She downed the amber liquid before thrusting the glass back at the barman, before grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him towards the nearest floo.

**.**

* * *

**124 Richmond Avenue, London**

**2nd May 2004**

She clutched at his tie, pulling him in close. A sly grin on his face, he braced his arms against the wall, pinning her there with his chest as he brought his lips crashing down onto hers. A frenzy of teeth, tongues and lips, she moaned as she felt his hard length press into her. He pushed her dress up around her waist, gripping her hips as her hands made short work of his fly. He slipped her lacy knickers to one side, moaning as he felt her slick arousal coat his fingers. She cried out as he brought her to a quick climax, begging him for more. He grinned at the thought of having Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess writhing and begging under his ministrations. He thrust into her with gusto, slamming her hard against the hallway wall, as she wrapped her left leg around his hip. He grasped her thighs and carried her through the lounge and into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, and she worked her hips in circles, meeting every thrust as they found their rhythm. He sucked on her nipples as she brought her hand round to rub her clit, throwing her head back and screaming his name as she came undone. He flipped her onto the mattress before finding his own release. Completely sated they climbed into bed and he summoned the covers, pulling her close to his body. He hadn't felt such peace in years.

**.**

* * *

**124 Richmond Avenue, London**

**3rd May 2004**

"Last night was great, but we shouldnt repeat it" she told him, pouring coffee. She handed him a cup and looked up at him.

He scowled, before setting the mug down on the side. She looked at him confused, opening her mouth to speak. He strode over to the fireplace and threw floo powder into it, calling out the Manor address. He was gone before she could say anything.

**.**

* * *

**Battle of Hogwarts Gala**

**Ministry Atrium**

**2nd May 2005**

She slipped through the crowd, flashing a fake smile as she was greeted, making her way to the bar. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him stood there, gin and tonic in his hand.

She smiled shyly at him as she took the glass.

"I didn't think you would be here" she murmured, not meeting his eyes.

**.**

* * *

**Battle of Hogwarts Gala**

**Ministry Atrium**

**2nd May 2006**

He handed her the tumbler of Firewhiskey without a word. She took the glass gratefully, if a little embarrassed. Half the department had heard the screaming row she had with Ron earlier that day. As she stormed out of her office, he had looked up and their eyes had met for a moment, causing a flutter in her chest.

"Propping up the bar won't make you feel better, Granger" he told her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She set the glass down, looking at him. He leaned in towards her, his lips almost touching hers. "I want to taste you again, like a secret or a sin" he murmured against her lips. She brought her hands to the back of his head, and pulled him in, capturing his lips with hers.

**.**

* * *

**124 Richmond Avenue, London**

**2nd May 2006**

Dropping clothes as they haphazardly made their way to her bed, their lips and tongues lathed each other. His hands were all over her body, hers were in his hair. He picked her up and she squealed as he deposited her on the bed before climbing on top of her. His tongue went to her slit, and she groaned loudly as he flicked, sucked, nipped and kissed her to an earth shattering release. Coming up he found her mouth and she sucked his tongue, tasting herself on him with a deep guttural moan. He let go of her tongue, staring deep into her eyes as he slowly buried himself up to the hilt, listening to her groan in delight. Slowly he rocked, his hips grinding against her, as she lifted her leg, wrapping her ankle around his neck to take him deeper into her core. He watched her, memorising every little whimper, every little inch of her body, every little way she reacted to his touch. His eyes never left her, and she held his gaze as she found her release, crying out his name. He continued to slowly thrust until he could hold off no longer, riding the wave of his orgasm before crashing down onto her. He rolled over bring her with him, his arms wrapping around her before they drifted off to sleep.

**.**

* * *

**124 Richmond Avenue, London.**

**3rd May 2006.**

She poured the coffee into the waiting mugs and he felt a strong sense of de ja vu. Sensing she was about to open her mouth to speak, he took the mug from her hands, placed it down on the counter and brought his mouth crashing down onto hers. Shocked, she didn't respond at first, her mind reeling. She started to kiss him back, her hands going to his chest before she broke away suddenly shaking her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She screwed up her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. When she opened them again he was gone, the roar of the fire sounding his exit.

**.**

* * *

**124 Richmond Avenue, London**

**2nd May 2007**

Glancing at the mirror one last time, she smoothed her dress and gave her reflection a silent nod of approval. She crossed the living room and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Before she could toss it, the fire roared to life and Draco stepped into her living room. Stunned into silence, she just stood there saying nothing.

"I can't keep doing this every year, Hermione, I cant keep being there for you, only for you to push me away. I know you are scared, I know you feel broken, I know you feel like you will never heal. But stop shutting me out. Stop pushing me away. Let me love you" he whispered, his eyes begging her to let him in.

She dropped her purse on the coffee table, tears streaming down her face and for a moment he feared he had gone to far. She lifted her hands to his cup his cheeks, and he pressed his forehead to hers, shutting his eyes. She took a deep breath. And then another. And then a third.

"Ok" she whispered.


End file.
